I've got you to make me feel stronger
by corrupted lungs
Summary: AU. "La banda The Shinkis conformada por Yato, Kazuma, Yukine y Daikoku ha arribado a Tokyo esta mañana..." "— ¡Oye, Hiyori! Debes superarlo, lo verás hoy y no vas a poder apagar ninguna televisión." "— Quiero cantarles una canción, que escribí hace poco. Es para alguien que es muy especial para mi, ella no lo sabe... hasta ahora." Yatori Week. Día 6. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer applied_**. Adachi Toka © Noragami. Mcfly **© Island Records.****

Todos los derechos del track** «I've Got You» **van hacia** Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones **y** Graham Gouldman.****  
**

Prompt:_ Alternate universe._

* * *

**I've got you to make me feel stronger.**

****Y****_atori** **W****eek**. **Día 6**.**_

Capítulo único.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los cartones se sostuvieron en frente de ella para luego el ceño se le arrugara. — ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Oh vamos, por favor, Hiyorin! — Kofuku le insistió mientras cruzaba sus manos.

La azabache rió. — Te dije que diría que no...

— ¡Cállate, Nora! — gritó la rosada. — Por favor, Hiyorin, solo por esta noche, ¡somos _VIP_ con asientos primera fila! Es en un par de horas, Daikoku-kun se enojará mucho si no voy.

Kofuku había puesto su mejor cara de perro mojado. La castaña miró a las entradas, luego a Kofuku, a las entradas y a la rosada, luego suspiró. — D-de acuerdo.

Los ojos púrpuras de la chica rebozaron de la emoción mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente. Con flojera, Nora encendió la televisión, tirándose al sillón.

_La banda The Shinkis conformada por Yato, Kazuma, Yukine y Daikoku ha arribado a Tokyo esta mañana..._ — mostraban vídeos de los chicos hoy en el aeropuerto. —... _para dar hoy su último show, cerrando su gira mundial en el famosisimo Tokyo Dome, el cual se agotó en cuestión de minutos y tambi-..._

Cuando la televisión se volvió negra, la azabache frunció el ceño. — ¡Oye, Hiyori! Debes superarlo, lo verás hoy y no vas a poder apagar ninguna televisión.

Kofuku se acercó lentamente a la castaña, la cual estaba cabizbaja. — Hiyorin, Nora, por primera vez, tiene razón.

La Iki solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

**-/-**

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche cuando entraban al famoso estadio y ocupaban sus asientos. Hiyori no podía estar más nerviosa, no de luego reencontrarse a su ex novio de cuatro años. _Cuatro años_. Y hacía hace siete meses que estaba soltera, lo suficiente para que la herida recién esté cicatrizando ¡pero no! Tenía que venir Kofuku a convencerla de que tenía que ir al recital de su ex novio y su banda. Ella estaría feliz de Yukine y los demás, pero no tan segura de verlo a _él_.

Yato y ella se habían conocido desde pequeños, fueron al Kinder juntos. Secretamente, Yato tenía el sueño de tener una banda y ser cantante, en el proceso de crecimiento conocieron a Yukine, quien llevó a conocer a Kazuma, y finalmente a Daikoku, comenzaron a tocar en bares locales solo por diversión. Hasta que un día, un famoso productor los vio y todo cambió. Al mes, ellos estaban siendo el grupo soporte de _Snow Patrol_ quienes habían decidido venir a Japón. Ella y Yato ya estaban en una feliz relación, pero el manager pensó que el hecho de tener novia, no daría la fama suficiente al grupo. Los productores le presentaron la idea al azabache, quien se negó rotundamente. Llego el lanzamiento del CD, Yato comenzó a tener actitudes de "superestrella" que Hiyori odiaba, comenzó a tratarla diferente. Era frío con ella y para colmo, la gira mundial, y todo se complicó. Hiyori decidió que era mejor terminar su relación, a lo que el azabache contestó: _"Si eso es lo que quieres..."_. Ni vio un ápice de querer detenerla, lo que le rompió el corazón aún más, le costaba dejarlo, ella lo amaba demasiado. Y jamás lo volvió a ver, hasta ahora.

Cuando las luces se apagaron de repente y escucho los gritos imparables de las féminas, su corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido, mientras todos estaban parados, ella decidió sentarse. Los fuegos artificiales al mismo tiempo que el escenario se iluminaba y comenzaron a salir... y ahí estaba. Estaba igual como lo recordaba, pero más alto. Desde que se habían separado, ella evito cualquier contacto que tenga que ver con Yato. Había dejado Twitter pero más no había cerrado su cuenta por las constantes preguntas, insultos y halagos por parte de sus fans. A veces no se podía resistir a la tentación de saber algo, y lo buscaba... para encontrarse que había estado en millones de _affairs_ con mujeres del medio. Y fue ahí cuando entendió algunos mensajes de las fans: "_¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Perras trepadoras! _**IkiHiyori** _Por favor, vuelve_" "Te extrañamos, **IkiHiyori**".

Kofuku bailaba al ritmo de las canciones mientras que Nora con su cámara profesional, tomaba millones de fotos. Yato se acercó a la pasarela que había, y ella solo bajo la cabeza, tratando de esconderse, que estuviera ahí no significa que tuviera que verla. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó una conversación bastante interesante de las chicas detrás.

— Tomamos champagne, y bailamos. ¡Yato-kun es un bestia en la cama!

Al escuchar eso, abrió inmediatamente los ojos y su corazón se le encogió. Miró con cautela a las chicas que estaban atrás de ella, y lo supo o ya lo sospechaba. Rubia, ojos azules, con pechos exageradamente enormes. Se paró de inmediato y se acercó a Kofuku.

— No lo aguanto más, voy a irme.

Y antes de que la rosada pudiera decir algo, Hiyori estaba buscando la salida. Yukine frunció el ceño cuando vio a su amiga queriendo ver el lugar, se acercó a Yato y lo golpeó un poco con la guitarra para luego señalarle con la cabeza.

— ¡Paren todo! — la voz de Yato resonó en el lugar e inmediatamente todos dejaron de tocar aunque la castaña nunca miró hacía atrás y seguía pidiendo permiso para pasar. — Quiero cantarles una canción, que escribí hace poco. Es para alguien que es muy especial para mi, ella no lo sabe... hasta ahora. — Hiyori... — ella se congeló en el lugar, y si antes el corazón le latía mucho, ahora iba el triple de rápido. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que casi todos la estaban mirando a ella, el sonrojo subió a sus mejillas cuando los ojos de Yato se clavaron directamente en los suyos. — Hiyori... esta canción es para ti.

Yukine y Kazuma deslizaron sus dedos por la guitarra eléctrica, lo siguió Daikoku con la batería. Y la voz de Yato comenzó a sonar.

**The world would be a lonely place.**

_(El mundo sería un lugar solitario)_

**Without the one that puts a smile on your face**

_(Sin alguien que ponga un sonrisa en tu cara)_

**So hold me 'til the sun burns out**

_(Así que abrázame hasta que el sol se esconda)_

**I won't be lonely when I'm down**

_(No voy a estar solo cuando esté mal)_

No pudo evitar acercarse más al escenario, retomando su lugar anterior.

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger**

_(Porque te tengo a ti, para sentirme más fuerte)_

**When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer**

_(Cuando los días son malos y una hora se siente más larga)_

Yato comenzó a caminar por la pasarela para verla más de cerca.

**I never doubted you at all**

_(Nunca he dudado de ti para nada)_

**The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? **

_(Si las estrellas chocan, ¿te quedarías a verlas caer?)_

**So hold me 'til the sky is clear**

_(Así que abrázame mientras el cielo esté claro)_

**And whisper words of love right into my ear**

_(Y susurra palabras de amor en mi oído)_

Con un gran sonrojo, la castaña le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger**

_(Porque te tengo a ti, para sentirme más fuerte)_

**When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer**

_(Cuando los días son malos y una hora se siente más larga)_

El corazón de Hiyori latía y latía, su estómago era un zoológico y la mirada color cielo de Yato la conmovía más.

**Yeah, when I've got you**

_(Sí, cuando te tengo)_

**Oh, to make me feel better**

_(Oh, me haces sentir mucho mejor)_

**When the nights are long they'll be easier together**

(Cuando las noches son largas, será más fácil estar juntos)

Yato se agachó a su altura y si no fuera por la barrera y guardias de seguridad, estarían a centímetros.

**Looking in your eyes**

_(Mirando en tus ojos)_

**Hoping they won't cry**

_(Esperando que ellos no lloren)_

**And even if they do**

_(Incluso si lo hacen)_

**I'll be in bed so close to you**

_(Yo estaré en la cama, cerca de ti)_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la muchacha, pero se los limpió rápidamente.

**Hold you through the night**

_(Abrazándote durante la noche)_

**And you'll be unaware**

_(Y tú serás insegura)_

**But if you need me I'll be there**

_(Pero si me necesitas, yo estaré ahí)_

Yukine y Kazuma hicieron su solo de guitarra y la tribuna se volvió más loca, luego ella miró a Yato quien dibujaba con sus labios un: _"Lo lamento" _y no supo que decir. Yato acercó el micrófono a su boca para cantar una vez más.

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger**

_(Porque te tengo a ti, para sentirme más fuerte)_

**When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer**

_(Cuando los días son malos y una hora se siente más larga)_

**Yeah, when I've got you**

_(Sí, cuando te tengo)_

**Oh, to make me feel better**

_(Oh, me haces sentir mucho mejor)_

**When the nights are long they'll be easier together**

(Cuando las noches son largas, será más fácil estar juntos)

**Yeah! When I've got you...**

_(¡Sí! Cuando te tengo a ti...)_

La canción terminó y el público explotó en ovaciones, ella pensó que los gritos femeninos la dejarían sorda. Decidió quedarse, tocaron siete canciones más y hasta que el concierto terminó. Estaba a punto de irse, quizás luego conseguiría el teléfono de Yato—el cual había borrado hace bastante—y le agradecería. Solo eso, y luego él se iría a USA con la banda y sus prostitutas. _  
_

— ¿Señorita, Iki Hiyori? — Se dio la vuelta, encontrando a un hombre moreno, vestido de negro y con anteojos de sol, negros también. Y una especie de audífono en su oreja. — El señor Yato requiere su presencia en su camerino, por favor, acompáñeme.

Kofuku comenzó a chillar diciéndole que tenía que ir ahora, y Nora no se quedaba atrás. — ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! — Las chicas callaron de inmediato. Le asintió al hombre quien le puso una especie de collar VIP. Fueron detrás del escenario y pasaron por muchos pasillos hasta que llegaron una puerta que decía "YATO", sentía que se le salía el corazón por la boca. El hombre desapareció y la dejó ahí, tocó lentamente la puerta deseando que él no estuviera y así tendría que irse.

— ¡Pase!

Mierda.

Inhalo y la abrió. Estaba cómodo en su silla con ruedas, sin camisa, tomando agua, con una toalla alrededor del cuello y hablando por celular, cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír. — Sí, la casa de siempre , por favor. La usaré más de dos meses, todo mi equipaje puede estar bien allí. De acuerdo, adiós. — Cortó el teléfono rápidamente. — Hiyori...

Ella tartamudeó. — H-hola...

Hubo unos segundo de incómodo silencio. — ¿Qué te pareció el concierto?

— Oh, increíble. Y... gracias... por la, ya sabes, la canción. — esto último lo susurró cabizbaja.

— De nada.

Más silencio.

— De acuerdo, hmm... tengo que irme. Se me hace tarde. — dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta, ni siquiera mirándolo.

— No hagamos esto.

— ¿Q-qué?

— No te vayas, no me dejes...

Se congeló en el lugar, y por más que lo quería, sus pies no se movían. Él se acercó a ella y la acorraló en la puerta, lentamente. — Yato, no...

— Quédate conmigo.— ella cometió el gran error de mirarlo a los ojos y ver como brillaban intensamente. — Dame otra oportunidad. — sus rostros estaban cerca y sus narices comenzaron a rozarse. Él cortó el espacio que había en un beso dulce. Él la abrazó por la cintura y ella por el cuello. Luego de varios segundos, Hiyori abrió los ojos inmediatamente y puso sus manos su pecho, empujándolo.

— ¡Basta!

El azabache se sorprendió. — ¿H-Hiyori?

— ¡¿Piensas que harás conmigo lo que haces con las otras chicas?! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¡¿Por tu puta?!

Él frunció el ceño. — ¡No! ¡¿Hablas de otras chicas, eh?! ¡¿Y si te digo que no he estado con ninguna desde que nos separamos?! ¡Quiero estar contigo, Hiyori! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, y lo sabes! ¡Siempre lo he estado! — Las lágrimas descendían por los ojos de la castaña. — Y sé que fui un completo estúpido, y no te merezco, pero estos últimos meses han sido un completo infierno. Me han contado que estabas evitándome, faltabas a las reuniones que hacíamos con nuestros amigos, dejaste de ver los programas que tengan que ver con la farándula, que si mal lo recuerdo, te encantaban. Y yo... estoy tan vacío, te necesito... y sé que tu me necesitas también. — Había comenzado a sollozar y él volvió a acercarse con miedo. Le secó las lágrimas — Te amo, Hiyori. Por favor.

— Yo también te amo, Yato.

Se apoderó de sus labios y trasformaron un beso dulce en uno apasionado. — Ahora te tengo...

— ¿Para hacerte sentir fuerte?

Ambos rieron.

**FIN**

* * *

Mi oneshot más extenso que escribí acerca de Yatori.

Podría haber hecho el crossover pero preferí el universo alterno, así que en fin... espero que les haya gustado.

Esta Yatori Week ya casi está terminando.

Saludos.

Misa.


End file.
